


Take This Fic To Church

by livixbobbiex



Series: There Is No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2020-05-14 22:56:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19282900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livixbobbiex/pseuds/livixbobbiex
Summary: Basically a companion series to There Is No Sweeter Innocence Than Our Gentle Sin. Featuring little oneshots, altered perspectives etc. that didn't make it into the main story!





	1. Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Nagisa = a couple of hours pregnant

Nagisa had never felt such a strong urge to vomit his entire stomach out. It was like some sort of primal response, and he needed whatever was in him _gone_. He didn’t even know where he was, but he scrambled ungracefully, eyes catching sight of a toilet which he very much needed, tripping just to get there. Once he was slumped over it, everything that apparently needed to come out did pretty quickly, and then he was spluttering.

_What happened?_

It didn’t help that his head was pounding, the bright white lights of the room making him want to drag his brain from his skull. Although he didn’t want to throw up again, he still felt his stomach twist and turn, probably along with his head. He needed water, he decided, to get the awful taste out of his mouth. He was in a bathroom… somewhere.

He shakily pulled himself to his feet, and almost immediately fell over, an intense pain coming from in-between his legs. Trying his best not to panic, he limped towards the sink, resting his arms on it for just a little bit of support before splashing his face. He let the water run a little, cupping it in his hands before he got just a gulp of it.

The most important thing was to retrace his steps, surely. He’d been at home, and his mother had been… bad. He hadn’t texted her every day, during their trip to Kyoto, and, well, she really hadn’t been happy about that. A part of Nagisa really didn’t understand, on good days she’d wanted to ignore his existence _entirely_ since being transferred into E Class. He didn’t get why it mattered so much now. But whatever the case, it had got ugly really fast.

His mother didn’t throw him out that often. Why would she, when she wanted to keep her chains tied tightly around him so much? So when she did, he knew there was real trouble. So, Nagisa had been trying to stay out of her hair for the evening, at least until she went sunny again and he could just make himself as discreet as possible.

Unfortunately for him, there hasn’t been a lot to do. Maehara had sent a message to their newly formed group chat, pleading everyone to go to this party with him- oh right, _the party_. Nagisa hadn’t responded at all at first, considering a large amount of people were saying no, and a party with nobody he knew there definitely wasn’t his kind of scene. But then he’d run into Karma, probably in the middle of something illegal, and he’d suggested going on a whim anyway.

So that was probably where he was, but that didn’t explain why his memories were running blank. The last thing he remembered was being thirsty, and finding a drink that tasted kind of fruity and nice. Then… this. Well at least he probably wasn’t in that much danger. Nagisa had never been drunk before, but he’d _heard_ about it, and that was probably all that had happened.

He looked around the room, and then his stomach tumbled over again. Because he wasn’t alone, exactly. Karma was sprawled out asleep in the bathtub, apparently dead to the world. At least he hadn’t seen Nagisa throw up like that… Maybe it was a good thing, though, he might remember some more of what happened.

…Did that mean that they’d slept in that bathtub together? Maybe that’s why he was feeling so sore. It had to be. But why would that have-? Nagisa suddenly felt very nervous. Nothing crazy had happened, right? It can’t have. They probably just fell asleep weirdly. Why were crazy things even crossing his _mind_?

“Karma kun?” Nagisa shook him nervously. “G-get up!”

Karma groaned, eyes peeling half opened. “Wha?”

He yanked his hand away. “Um-“

It took Karma a moment, but then he sat up immediately. When Nagisa didn’t say anything, he leapt up to his feet, and immediately started fiddling with his belt, which had apparently come undone at some point. There seemed to be something weird, in the air between them. Nagisa was usually pretty good at reading people, but his mind was coming up blank. Maybe it was the hangover.

“Let’s not talk about this,” Karma said. “ _Ever_.”

He automatically took a step back from Karma. “T-talk about _what_?”

Karma’s eyes narrowed, before his shoulders relaxed. “Well, I guess you were pretty wasted. Of course you turned out to be a light weight, Nagisa kun~. Don’t worry, nothing that exciting. So there’s nothing to talk about, got it?”

Nagisa swallowed, realising the truth was probably the opposite of what Karma was saying. “O-okay.”

“I’m going home,” he stretched out his muscles, and then headed for the door. “Unless you want to stay in some random girl’s bathroom all day?”

Of course Nagisa followed him. He always did, always had. He’d much rather leave with Karma than have to make his way out completely alone. Thankfully, there seemed to be a few other people passed out, here and there, and frankly an extortionate amount of mess. Maybe it was a good thing that Nagisa didn’t remember much of the party. And sleeping in that bathtub, apparently. He struggled to even walk, limping slightly with every step. Unfairly, Karma didn’t seem to have such an issue.

“Bye then!” Nagisa said hopefully, when they came to the train station, having walked in silence the rest of the way.

Karma turned over his shoulder. “See ya.”

He didn’t know what he was expecting. Sure, he and Karma _used_ to be friends, but that was a year ago. Since coming to E Class, he’d tried his best to hang out with Karma more, and things seemed to be okay during their trip to Kyoto. They’d even worked pretty well together. But that didn’t mean they were exactly _close_ again, he realised.  

Right then, his phone started to vibrate, and Nagisa had to remember his priorities. “Hello?”

“Nagisa kun!” His best friend’s voice made him feel a lot better, through the connection. “Are you okay? You texted me a couple of times last night, and I wasn’t sure…”

“I’m fine, Sugino kun,” he found it in him to smile. “I’m sorry about the texts, I don’t really remember them. I actually slept in a bathtub, embarrassing huh?” He laughed the last part off awkwardly.

On the other end of the phone, Sugino paused. “They didn’t make a lot of sense anyway… If you feel better, do you want to practise some baseball with me today? It’s been kind of hard to practise, being kicked off the actual team…”

“I’d love to,” Nagisa said, “but I’ve probably been away from home a little too long now. Maybe tomorrow?”

“Sure,” Sugino sounded like he was smiling. “I’ll text you, then.”

It was _fine_. Everything just needed to go back to normal.  

* * *

 

Except, things got _weird_ after that.

Not that Nagisa’s life was destined to be anything other than weird. His teacher was an unkillable octopus and at the age of fourteen he was being trained as an assassin. For the most part, things were okay though. A week passed, then another, before Karma started treating him like normal again.

Honestly, that suited Nagisa. He had no idea what it was, but he felt this crazy urge to be around him. It was like they were back in their first year, but somehow it was even worse. Thankfully, Karma didn’t seem bothered by it, the way Nagisa was drawn in. And it felt like they might become real friends after all, though it made Nagisa nervous. Karma had dropped him like some sort of insect once before, he could do it again.

They were having some good times together, though. He joined Nagisa when they walked home from school sometimes, and they hung out at lunch when Nagisa wasn’t busy talking to Sugino. Though, Karma had even inserted himself into a few of their conversations too, like he wanted to be there as much as Nagisa wanted him to be there. A part of him _hoped_ it was mutual.

It seemed to be, anyway, as more time passed. Korosensei took them all the way to Hawaii, to see the sequel to the movie that they’d originally bonded over. Which was great – most people didn’t randomly get trips across the ocean to see movies. Nagisa somehow felt kind of emotional, but he couldn’t pin down why exactly. He was really grateful for the trip, and the movie was so great.

“Nagisa kun?” Karma looked over at him.

“I’m sorry,” he wiped the tears from his eyes, “it’s just-“

Karma half snorted. “Cry baby.”

Things were _normal_.

* * *

 

Until the next morning, when he had to run for the toilet _again_ , though this time he had no alcohol to blame for his nausea.


	2. A chat about genetics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ABO universe info dump woot woot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> disclaimer: i havent picked up a biology book since i was 13

Hey, it’s your girl, Livi.

I have some one shots and cute chapters to dump on you in this story, but I also realised it might be a good place to add in universe extra information that I don’t think I’ll actually be explaining within the main narrative. So first, let’s talk genetics. From someone who hasn’t

Secondary gender is determined by the two alleles for it, I guess. And depending on what that’s mutated to, you find your secondary gender.

So let’s start with the Alpha trait (represented by A). Unsurprisingly, it’s a dominant trait, so if the A gene is present, you’re guaranteed to be an alpha. Having a beta or omega trait doesn’t change anything about your personality to make you less alpha or anything like that, actually it’s impossible to have the combination of AA because two alphas can’t procreate.

The Beta (represented by B) trait is kind of in the middle. It’s your run of the mill, normal human trait.

The Omega (represented by O) trait is recessive. This means that you need OO for that trait to present itself. This is why omegas are kind of the ‘rarest’ secondary gender type. You’d need to mate with someone with the AO or BO type, and even then it’s a fifty fifty chance.

To kind of better illustrate this, here’s a small table I made. The slashes represent the various types of offspring that can occur:

 

 

| 

AB

| 

AO

| 

BB

| 

BO

| 

OO  
  
---|---|---|---|---|---  
  
AB

| 

Null

| 

Null

| 

AB/BB

| 

AB/AO/BB

| 

AO/BO  
  
AO

| 

Null

| 

Null

| 

AB/BO

| 

AB/AO/BO/OO

| 

AO/OO  
  
BB

| 

AB/BB

| 

AB/BO

| 

BB

| 

BB/BO

| 

BO  
  
BO

| 

AB/AO/BB

| 

AB/AO/BO/OO

| 

BB/BO

| 

BB/BO/OO

| 

BO/OO  
  
OO

| 

AO/BO

| 

AO/OO

| 

BO

| 

BO/OO

| 

Null  
  
 

For added note, secondary gender is decided in production after primary gender. This means that actually, females are more likely to grab onto the O trait, and males are more likely to grab onto the A trait. Of course there are exceptions to the rule, hence the existence of female alphas and male omegas. But that’s a little too complicated to put on a table.

A table such as this would make it perhaps seem as though betas shouldn’t be the most common type. However, we have some historical context here. Typically, alphas were elevated to positions of power, and omegas made to be their mates. Hence you had a bunch of AO and OO types running around, so most of the time high class families physically only could have alphas and omegas as kids, at about a 50% chance of either. Again, not a rule, due to historical drama, but definitely a common thing.

Meanwhile, you had a bunch of BB people living their lives as commoners, having far more kids and far more frequently, so that _eventually_ the world kind of became more populated by betas in general. In the last few hundred years, though, as the world shifted in general, it became more common for betas to interbreed with alphas and omegas, kind of making the gene pool more exciting. I’d imagine that in a few hundred years, the population might even itself out a little more again.

Maybe more exciting to you, in the context of tinsitogs…

Nagisa’s parents were both betas, so they were both BO types, and it just happened that Nagisa turned out getting both Os from them, making him OO. This means that no matter _what_ Karma’s type (spoilers), Daichi is a carrier of the omega gene. Which is pretty cool, in my opinion.

If you want to do the maths, without knowing Karma’s type, Daichi has a 50% chance of being an alpha, 25% chance of being beta, and 25% chance of being omega. However, technically speaking because his primary sex is male, the likelihood of him being omega even if Karma carries the trait is a lot smaller. But nothing’s guaranteed!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you got something out of that? 
> 
> Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about prompts. I'm still taking them and I'll get to them! With tinsitogs almost at its end, expect to see a lot more from me here!


	3. First Day Of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title sounds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to the Japanese school system, this takes place around a month after Daichi's sixth birthday (so about one year before Four Years Time)

“Hey, Daichan,” Karma looked over his shoulder. “Are you feeling nervous yet?”

“Nope,” he stuck his tongue out, “not one bit.”

Shiota Hiromi cleared her throat. “Daichan, what have I told you about making faces like that?”

“…Don’t do it.”

Of course, where he knew he wouldn’t be seen, Karma made his own stupid face, which caused Daichi to giggle. There were worse things the six year old could do, in his opinion, than stick out his tongue. He only learnt from the best, of course. No, Daichi was an actual angel as far as he was concerned, ironic considering his genetics.

And now that angel was preparing for his first day of school.

Of course Karma wouldn’t have missed it for the world. Even if that meant skipping out on all of his classes, and taking the first train into Kunugigaoka at five in the morning. There were many places Karma would rather be than a train at that time. Unfortunately, he was no stranger to “first train” trips, but usually those were ‘walk of shame’ kind of situations. Daichi’s smile when he realised Karma was there when he woke up, though, was worth it all.

Meanwhile Nagisa-

“Hi,” he burst through the front door dramatically, panting as though he’d run from the station. “I got here.”

Daichi didn’t seem to care that he was very almost late, he shot up immediately, running over to deliver a hug. “Daddy!”

“Woah,” he took a step back and looked at him, “look at you all dressed up.”

Whatever was going on between he and Nagisa right now, Karma could concede that he had a point. When he’d helped Daichi with getting dressed earlier that morning, he’d been struck by how cute he was. He didn’t have to wear an actual _uniform_ , but he was dressed perhaps a little nicer than he usually was. The most adorable thing was probably the yellow hat he had to wear, which was almost too big for his head.

“Have you got everything in your bag ready?” Nagisa questioned, then. He’d been freaking out over the school supplies for a while.

Daichi nodded. “I think so-“

“Alright,” Karma interrupted, half slamming a stack of pancakes down on the table, “breakfast’s up.”

Instantly, he grinned ear to ear, and didn’t hesitate to dig in. Karma had promised him, anyway, that he’d make the best pancakes he could if Daichi put a brave face on for school. He didn’t really envy him, knowing how much he’d hated school himself from the ages of six to fourteen. Perhaps unfortunately, Daichi could be a lot like him from time to time.

“Thought of stopping to breathe, Daichan?”

“S’ good,” he said, mouth entirely full.

Karma rolled his eyes, and put a carton of strawberry milk down in front of him. “Don’t forget to wash it down.”

Nagisa looked between them. “You still drink that stuff?”

“Wanna be tall just like Papa!”

Nagisa grimaced. Honestly, Karma didn’t even mind about that. It was kind of funny, how every time Daichi mentioned anything about wanting to be like him, Nagisa got an annoyed look on his face. Well, Nagisa could _be_ annoyed. It wasn’t going to change the fact that Daichi was still half is, no matter how much he seemed to wish it was different nowadays.

“That’s great,” Nagisa still said, “I’m sure you’ll get bigger any day now.”

He didn’t get what Nagisa’s problem was, honestly. _He_ was the one with the serious boyfriend (supposedly). Yet he always seemed to act as though Karma had done something to make him angry. _Well_. He only had to put up with him for an hour or two today, so they’d both have to suck it up. Easier said than done, maybe, but at least Nagisa could put on a happy face around Daichi.

“We should go,” he continued, “you don’t want to be late for your first day!”

“Woah hold up,” Karma said, when he realised Daichi was taking that very literally and was already most of the way to the door. “Photo.”

Sweet as ever, Daichi nodded, and automatically smiled for Karma’s photos. His son was absolutely a perfect model, making no complaints as he looked adorably into the camera lens. When he’d had enough of that, he pulled Daichi in for a mutual selfie, just the two of them, and he knew just from looking at the previews that they were absolutely adorable.

He looked a complete picture, with the bright yellow hat, regulation bag, and somewhat toothy smile. Karma could only hope that the enthusiasm would last the entire day. Daichi was like him in a lot of ways, but he hoped ‘opinion of school’ would not turn out to be one of them. With the amount that he read for _fun_ , supposedly because he wanted to learn stuff, it seemed like it was going to be okay.

It was easy enough to forget the awkwardness, when Daichi was between them. Once they were out of the apartment and on the street, he was practically skipping, and rambling on about all the cool new stuff he was going to find out about. As intelligent as he was, sometimes what was genuinely going on in his brain didn’t get translated across in speech so well, but Karma was used to tuning in and making some kind of sense out of it.

His school wasn’t that far away, so he didn’t get too much of an opportunity to be chatty with them. The school seemed nice enough, even though it was just the closest one to Nagisa’s parents’ home. The real debate would surely come when it was time for junior high, but that was far away and he didn’t even want to think about _that_. It was already bad enough that his baby was now old enough for any kind of school.

“Um,” Daichi looked at the entrance for a moment, but then turned back to them. “Do you have to leave now?”

“Yes,” Nagisa said kindly, “it’s just the same as nursery.”

“You wanna hold hands or something?” Karma offered. “It looks like you’re meant to go just over there.”

Daichi straightened, and made a face. “No way, Papa. I can do this all on my own.”

As if to make a point of it, he turned right on his heel and marched himself off. A few other kids… they were crying, clinging hard to their parents. But no, not Daichi. For a moment, Karma wondered if he might change his mind, but then he started to talk to who he assumed was a teacher, and he didn’t even have time to look back.

“Don’t embarrass him,” Nagisa said wryly.

“He’s _six_.”

He had the nerve to smile, though, turning once Daichi walked off inside. “Are you sticking around to pick him up too?”

Karma shrugged. “I already missed my classes today, so.”

A silence fell between them after that. They really didn’t have anything to talk about, aside from Daichi. A result of years of very purposely staying out of each other’s business. At least they weren’t actually _fighting_ , at worst it was just moderately uncomfortable. Perhaps Karma would have it another way, if he could, but it seemed like that was long gone. Before he could consider awkwardly inviting Nagisa to hang out with him or something, but then his phone rung out and he answered it.

“Hello?” He said down the speaker. “Yeah, it went well! He wasn’t upset or any- no, I promise- you don’t have to _do_ that, Shouyou-“

Karma couldn’t help but grimace. So _that_ was still going on, then. As bad as he knew it was, Nagisa’s entire relationship bothered him. It had bothered him when it started, and now a year on he still felt funny about it. He didn’t have any actual complaints, though. And it wasn’t like he even saw Nagisa enough, really, for it to impact his life. He still felt the irritation, though, and gritted his teeth whilst Nagisa chatted for a few minutes.

“Karma,” he started, “I was actually meaning to talk to you.”

Well that was never a good sign. “Oh really?”

He nodded, and had the nerve to look nervous. “S-shouyou and I have been together for quite a while now,” he tugged at the sleeve of his own jumper, “and I was thinking that I should invite him to dinner with my parents… which of course, Daichi will be there… They already met, technically, but we weren’t actually dating then. I don’t want to explain the whole boyfriend thing yet, but someday… Anyway, maybe you should come?”

“Why would I?”

Nagisa’s face creased with mild annoyance. “Daichi’s your son too.”

“Even if you had horrific judgement in the past,” Karma tried not to even think too much about what he’d just said, “I think he’s fine. He was good with Daichi before, right?” But then he swallowed. “But if you _want_ me to…”

“It’s fine,” he turned, “do what you want. I’ll see you later.”

Karma found himself staring at Nagisa’s back, as he walked away, and the ringing of the school bell caught him off guard. Well, that was weird. Now to find something to amuse himself with for the next few hours. He pushed the bad stuff aside, and cracked a smile as he thought about getting to see Daichi later. Dropping him off for his first day of school was one thing, but he couldn’t wait for his first time hearing about his day.


	4. The Birth Of Kaguya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa goes into labour and his daughter is brought into the world in... less than ideal circumstances.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What, you thought I'd be gone for long? 
> 
> It should be clear but CW for a birth scene. I think it's less graphic than Daichi's was, though.

Nagisa hadn’t missed this. Apparently, the difference between adult and teenager wasn’t that big where his body was concerned, because it sucked just as bad as he remembered. He sat hopelessly on the sofa, on hand dipped into a bag of extra salty peanuts, the other attempting to calm his stomach. He felt _every_ kick, _every_ little movement. Never again.

His due date wa s still two weeks away and Nagisa wasn’t even sure he could last that long. He wasn’t sure _Karma_ could last that long. He’d made his concerns known for sure, back when he was pregnant with Daichi, but now that they were bonded it was multiplied. It was like Karma felt all of his hormones and returned them ten times as bad.

At least according to Karma, with Halloween being a week away, he could wear a funny costume.

It had taken him ten minutes to convince Karma to actually go to work, that morning. It wasn’t like they were short for money, exactly, but houses in Tokyo were _expensive_. Which meant that Nagisa was just a little wary of becoming less comfortable. Basically, Karma needed to go to work, because they really couldn’t afford to live in such a nice place if he got himself fired. He’d get a couple of weeks off, anyway, when she arrived.

They decided to find out the gender this time, at first opportunity. Not that Nagisa was fussed about getting anything heavily gendered, but he’d decided that it would probably be convenient knowledge. Well, it had mostly been _Daichi_ who decided. Of course, his mother had been extremely excited at the prospect of a granddaughter, enough to look over the whole ‘accidental’ thing. They lived far enough away to keep her from going too wild, at least.

“Ah-” he let out, when she shifted inside him. “I get it, I’m not very comfortable either.”

Just two more weeks of this. Not that what came after would be easy, though. Nagisa knew from experience just how hard it was to look after a new born, except before he didn’t also have a Daichi running around to contend with. He just hoped Daichi would make a little bit of effort to be a little tamer than usual, though as far as he knew he was actually looking forward to being an older brother.

She kicked a lot, anyway, whenever Daichi spoke to her. Nagisa hoped that was a good sign, that they’d get along. Neither he or Karma had siblings, so they weren’t really familiar with that kind of dynamic. He just wanted her to come already, mostly so he could stop being pregnant, but also because of reaching that part of his life.

“Come _on_ ,” he winced, when a certain amount of pressure bore down on his bladder. “I just got comfy-“ that was, if comfy even _existed_ anymore. But, needs must, he went to go relieve himself.

Except, he didn’t quite make it to the bathroom. A sharp tightening pain came like a band around his abdomen, and he stopped in his tracks, leaning against the closest bit of wall until the pain finally wore down a little and he could try and catch his breath. He’d been getting false contractions on and off for a while, but that definitely felt different. Of course, he’d gone through this before, and he was sure he recognised it. It felt like it might be _real_ contractions.

He stumbled back over to the sofa, sitting himself down as he reached for his glass of water. He had to think about this. As his eyes drifted to his phone, he recoiled. There was no point in bothering Karma, especially after their small argument about it earlier. If he called him, then Karma would have been completely _right_ about staying home. But, what if he couldn’t do this on his own? Well, technically he had Maki, as he was reminded by her worried meow.

He had to tell himself that it was _fine_. There was no way the baby was going to come in just a few hours. Last time had been almost twelve hours, and it was only one contraction, no waters, nothing. Nagisa nodded to himself, and tried to relax again. Even if that meant his daughter was coming, he could at least wait alone until Karma got home.

“Are you really coming out right now?” Nagisa asked his stomach. “You’re a little early.”

Though not so early he was worried about it. His doctor said anything past thirty seven weeks was okay, since she wasn’t measuring up particularly small. As if to answer, he felt her move a tiny bit, though with how cramped it must be in there it wasn’t so much. No, earlier in the pregnancy she’d been doing summersaults in there, seemingly all the time. And Nagisa had thought _Daichi’s_ kicking was bad.

 _Oh no_ , he thought, _Daichi_. Nagisa had hoped that this time, the birth wouldn’t be a night time thing, but they’d made a kind of plan for if that happened. Nagisa just had to call his mother, she’d promised to babysit at a time like this. Again, she was ecstatic about the fact she was getting a granddaughter. She’d even spent the last few months begging them for a name choice, and Nagisa didn’t even want to know what for.

Even knowing the gender, they hadn’t come up with a name yet. Well, a name they actually agreed on. Karma had at first insisted that Nagisa choose this time, but then proceeded to kind of hate whatever he came up with. Daichi wanted to name her after one of his favourite book characters, and whilst that was nice and all, Nagisa didn’t want to be one of those parents.

Nagisa actually did have one name he’d grown a little attached to. The only problem was that Karma didn’t really like it. And of course he had to be okay with their child’s name, she was going to have it for life after all. But… she’d kicked so much when he was watching the movie he’d got the idea from, it was like she _wanted_ it to be her name. Nagisa didn’t dare refer to her like that in front of Karma, though.

 _I’ll convince him, though_ , Nagisa thought. _I bet you’ll look perfectly like a ‘Kaguya’_.

He tried his best to relax, but around ten minutes later the contraction hit again, though it was nothing he couldn’t just breathe through. Really concentrating on it, it did feel different to the normal false contractions he’d been having for a while. It was hard to remember what it actually felt like with Daichi, since it was so long ago, but that was familiar.

Definitely, Nagisa was sure he was in labour. But still, going to the hospital seemed like a terrible idea. Looking over at the clock, there were only three more hours. There was no way the baby was coming out _that_ quickly. Not even close. If he showed up at the hospital, they might even tell him to just go back home and wait it out for a little longer. So… to keep himself occupied for a few hours.

He wasn’t an _idiot_ , though. He located his phone, and fiddled with the clock app so he could at least keep track of how the contractions were going. It would probably get a little difficult for _him_ to keep track of later, but it would be a good start. As far as something to do went… admittedly Nagisa wasn’t full of ideas.

Apparently the universe was going to supply him, though, because his phone started to buzz.

“Hello?” Nagisa asked, having not checked the called ID.

It was Hayami’s voice on the other side of the line. “Sorry to bother you like this, but Ryuunosuke wanted to confirm some details about the big extension to the classroom building.”

“O-oh.” It had definitely been in the back of his mind. “What abo-aaah.”

That wasn’t exactly the best time for a contraction to come, and it hurt even more than the last. Hayami was saying something, but he couldn’t concentrate, and he just tried to focus on his breathing again. He should have remembered how much this _sucked_ the last time. It also meant that it was about to get a whole lot worse.

“-gisa? What happened?”

He supposed he had to come clean. “A-actually I think the baby’s going to come today.”

There was a pause for a moment. “Congratulations. I’ll… push this back for a week or so, then. We’ll be in touch… and good luck.”

“Thank you,” Nagisa attempted to sound as sincere as possible, before he hung op the phone.

 _I can’t wait for the epidural_ , he thought. Honestly, having actually considered his options this time, he knew he’d been cheated with Daichi. He’d gone through all of that debilitating pain, when there was an easier out? Nagisa didn’t care what needles they stuck in him, as long as he didn’t have to go through all of that again. He’d even told the hospital, _ahead of time_ , that it was definitely happening. But, the contractions weren’t even _bad_ yet.

They came steadily, which was good. Good that they weren’t speeding up or slowing down. He wasn’t worried at all, then. Thinking about it, Nagisa hadn’t gone to the hospital before his water broke last time and it had _still_ been hours and hours. Karma _really_ shouldn’t worry about him, or missing work. Everything was fine.

He had a hell of a time staying still, though.

For the next… however long it was, Nagisa was completely restless. It wasn’t like he hadn’t already deep cleaned their entire house _several_ times in the last few weeks. He’d even attempted to deep clean Karma and _Daichi_. So it wasn’t like he should be doing that right then, but the itch under his skin was still there.

Annoyingly, there was also a literal itch. Nagisa knew he shouldn’t, but he found himself pressing at the marked scent gland on his neck. Admittedly, he technically hadn’t experienced being mated without being pregnant, so he didn’t know if it would last a lot, but he always felt a little irritated when Karma wasn’t around for too long.

Any actual sense of real time disappeared, and it turned into the gaps between his contractions. Ten minutes… nine and thirty seconds… nine and _fourteen_ seconds… it felt like it went on like that for a long time. He was a little worried that the slight pained noises he was making were disturbing Maki, though. She hadn’t moved from the bookcase (one of _many_ in their house, and the only one that didn’t have any of Daichi’s books on it. Mostly because he didn’t trust having his books in a shared space).

Nagisa was so sure everything was going absolutely fine. He had _experience_ in this. However, something started to feel weird. His water had broken a little earlier last time, hadn’t it? He was barely even paying attention to the actual times, but when he looked over at the timer he’d set, and the contractions weren’t even that far apart. He could feel that, anyway, considering the fatigue that was starting to set in. Something felt _wrong_.

Then, vaguely, he heard the door open.

“Hey,” Karma said casually, “how’s-“

Nagisa didn’t need to say anything apparently. The look of him was enough, pained and sweaty.

“It’s time?!” The slight panic in his voice was clear. “Come on, we need to get in the car.”

He attempted to wave him off, on hand protectively over his stomach. “It’s _okay_ , Karma.”

“Okay?!”

Shifting, he tried to get a little more comfortable, but it didn’t work. “My waters haven’t even broken yet. They’ll probably just send us back.”

Karma didn’t look sure at all. “What should I d-“

“Just come look at the timer,” he tried to keep his tone level, though really _he_ should be the one freaking our right then. “If they start getting too close, we’ll just go anyway.”

Luckily, Karma decided right then that he didn’t want to argue about it, and so the wait began once more. It was a lot nicer, having him there to hold his hand. Nagisa knew he could rely on Karma, at a time like this, and that made him feel worlds safer. He found himself leaning, practically pressing their necks together, even when he went tense and still with pain.

“I want to lie down,” Nagisa suddenly said, snapping into action. “D-do you think you can help me back up again if I go on the floor?”

“Whatever you want,” Karma replied genuinely, helping him down.

Nagisa wasn’t sure if lying down on the floor was helping. Being just sat normally had felt uncomfortable and claustrophobic, though. Honestly, with each contraction that came, the pain was getting worse and worse. It was definitely starting to get to the time when he was considering just telling Karma to get the hospital stuff ready anyway, but this _intense_ feeling took over him. Pressure.

He was _confused_. His waters hadn’t even broken, and it had barely been a few _hours_. Thinking back to it, he didn’t even remember everything with Daichi because it had been so long and so tiring, but the last hour of it had felt like both seconds and an eternity. He knew it hadn’t been like this. Not like he needed to _push_.

Then came the snap.

“Oh,” Nagisa said from the floor, a sudden pool of fluid surrounding him. “Oh no.”

“Yeah,” Karma took one look at him. “We’re going to the hospital _right now-_ “

“I’m not going anywhere!” He just about managed to shriek, before the worst contraction he’d felt so far hit him, stealing his breath away. He trembled in the pain, and tears fell from the corners of his eyes. He knew he couldn’t walk anywhere. Even if he wasn’t making sense to himself either.

“Nagisa,” Karma had moved behind him throughout that, and he could feel his hand soothing his back as he pulled him into more of a sitting position. He was clearly attempting to do the same with his scent, and for a moment Nagisa managed to melt into it. “You really can’t move anywhere? I’ll carry you-”

“I feel like…” he tried to breathe, “so much _pressure_. Pushing-“

He went pale. “Don’t!”

“What do you _mean_ , don’t?”

Karma swallowed. “Can you hold it?”

Somehow, Nagisa felt angry. “It’s not like _peeing_.”

“Okay,” Karma considered. “I’m going to call an ambulance, okay?”

Nagisa’s head snapped round. “Why?!”

“You can’t just give birth on our living room floor!”

“ _Watch me_ ,” he gritted his teeth.

Karma shot him a look, but Nagisa was taken over by the pain again, and completely lost focus. Karma had actually moved away from him then, he was aware of that, but everything else left him. The escalation had been so _sudden_. Almost… it was almost too painful to scream with it. He just lay there in wait, though he could hear that Karma was speaking to _someone_.

“What…” Nagisa groaned, the contraction coming on strong by the time he came back into view, phone still in hand. “Is. It?”

Karma was entirely pale. “S-she said you’re going to have this baby now whether you like it or not.”

He panted, trying to bear at least a little weight on his forearms. “ _Fine_. I won’t push.”

“Do you,” Karma gulped, “do you think you have a _choice_?”

Nagisa trembled. “What does it look like?”

“I’m not going down there-“

“Karma I swear you had _no issue_ looking at it when you put the baby there in the first place so you better finish the damn thing right now before I _choke you to death_.“

He got down on his knees, coyly removing the oversized lounging pyjamas Nagisa had been wearing. He did his best to help him get them off, but his control of his body had pretty much been taken from him. Any sense of dignity gone, he spread his legs as best he could once they were bare, and he was thankful he couldn’t actually see Karma’s expression.

The silence continued even through the next contraction, and Nagisa definitely felt sick. A voice was still coming through the speaker, though, not that he could make the words out exactly. Really, he didn’t want to know, even if he probably should.

Karma shook. “She told me to go wash my hands and get a towel.”

“Where are the paramedics?!”

“It’s rush hour and we live in _Tokyo_!”

Things went quiet for a moment, eerily so. They hadn’t had a really big fight for a very long time, but during all the small ones… Karma _never_ raised his voice like that. Not that this was a fight. Karma was freaking out, Nagisa could tell from the shift in his scent, which honestly was reflecting right back on him too.

He tried to tell himself that it would be fine, that he would hear an ambulance outside at any moment. That _Karma_ wasn’t about to deliver their child. But the urge to push just got more and more intense and there was no way he could ignore it anymore. Once Karma was back, towel in hand, he knew that was it.

“Karma,” Nagisa got out with his last rational breath, using all of his strength. “It’s happening _now_.”

He scrambled in panic, and the force of Nagisa’s deepest instincts took over. It wasn’t like he had time to reminisce, but he did remember that with Daichi, it was far more of a process. Really, all he did right then was squeeze his eyes shut and push just as his body screamed at him to, and with one particularly large burst of pain, he felt a full release.

It didn’t feel like reality. Surely this all had to be a nightmare, because it couldn’t be over just like _that_. The sudden shrieking cry he heard, though, told a completely different story. Everything moved into a strong blur, and his eyes could barely focus on anything. Was she here? Was she safe? Why was Karma just…

“K-karma?” Nagisa tried to lean up, but he definitely didn’t have the energy. “Is something wrong?”

“S-she’s-“ he swallowed, looking down at his arms, “Nagisa, she’s-“

Things came back into focus then. Karma was most certainly holding a baby in his arms- a baby who definitely wasn’t still and peaceful. _Did that really just happen_? He didn’t know why Karma was being so motionless, why he hadn’t handed her over. He looked mesmerised, staring down at her, which would have been _nice_ , but Nagisa’s instincts were screaming at him.

“Let me see-“

Trembling, Karma shuffled around, and finally Nagisa got a glimpse. Barely a glimpse, though, with how protectively Karma was holding on to her. _I’m the one who did all the hard work_ , Nagisa thought, but before he could complain, Karma finally handed her over, placing her on his chest. It took him a moment, then, in a daze of panic and confusion.

She was crying loud, which meant he could definitely see that she was breathing. He didn’t mind so much, though, because she was absolutely perfect. Even though Nagisa had been through this before, he was surprised that the same amount of emotion crashed through him all at once, and he loved her more than he could put into words. It was as though his heart had grown a whole other size.

Studying her face, it wasn’t so clear who she took after more, though he could see just a few wisps of blue hair poking out from the blood that was still covering her. So at least he wasn’t getting another Karma clone this time. He could happily just sit there and stare at her for an eternity, the rest of anything else fading away as she nuzzled her cheek against his skin.

“-Nagisa,” Karma said, trying to get his attention, “I think the ambulance is here.”

“Huh?” He was losing grip on the world around him. “But she’s fine, isn’t she? What do we need doctors for?”

He grimaced. “You definitely need a check over if you’re talking like that. I’ll be right back, okay?”

The next thing Nagisa knew, there were a bunch of strange people, all asking him increasingly strange questions. He nodded and shook his head as best as he could, largely ignoring whatever they were doing to him, in favour of staring down at his little daughter. She was wiggling, then, stretching out her limbs with her newfound space in the real world.

“Okay, Shiota san-”

Nagisa waved his hand. “It’s Akabane.“

Karma patted him on the shoulder. “Not yet it isn’t.”

The paramedic looked between them. “Anyway, we’re going to take you the hospital right now, okay? We’re going to use the stretcher, so you don’t have to walk anywhere. Everything seems fine, but we want to keep you at least overnight just to make sure. Is that okay?”

Nagisa looked down at his baby, who decided then to open her eyes properly, displaying brilliant gold. “She’s not sick is she?”

“No, I promise!” He held his hands up. “But she still needs the normal tests… You must remember from your first child. Does this one have a name, or should we just keep it as Baby Girl Akabane?”

He smiled sleepily. “It’s Kaguya.”

He left the go get the stretcher, and Karma looked at him. “You’re really going with that?”

Nagisa beamed. “It really suits her. D-don’t you think she looks like a Kaguya?”

Akabane Kaguya, the absolute perfect name. He closed for his eyes, taking in the moment. October the 25th, at just past six. The weather outside was mild, but slightly cold as the seasons started to shift. It wasn’t the best circumstances ever, but Nagisa was going to remember this for the rest of his life.

* * *

“What _is_ it, Papa?” Daichi complained. “You were already _hours_ late picking me up.”

His Papa seemed like he didn’t care, though. “Don’t worry, look,” he turned the steering wheel, and they drove into the carpark. “We’re going to your second favourite place.”

“The _hospital_?”

It took him a second to put two and two together. Daichi’s heart jumped in his chest, and his Papa just laughed at him as he practically scrambled towards the entrance. He didn’t stop him, sharing his enthusiasm as they walked down the hallways, and he was lead the way into a private room, where his Dad was in bed. That was all well and good, but he was far more interested what was in his arms.

“Daich-“

“I want to see her,” he demanded, stalking across the room.

His Dad laughed, before tilting her forwards. _And there she was_. “This is your baby sister Kaguya.”

Daichi didn’t mean to become stunned. Of course, it had been so interesting to see the entire pregnancy. He’d read quite a lot about it, at least, and though it made medical sense to him… it was still freaky that he’d been able to see her moving and her feet poking up against his- _their_ Dad’s skin. Basically, Daichi was pretty certain he wasn’t going to become a gynaecologist. But anyway, seeing an actual living baby so young… it was weird how small she was.

“She’s really small,” he said, because right then he didn’t have any smarter comments.

His Papa laughed. “ _You_ were a lot smaller.”

“Do you want to hold her?” His Dad asked more gently. “She’s sleeping right now, so you’ll have to be very careful.”

Determination set through him, and Daichi nodded. He could do this. Although he hadn’t been happy about having a sibling for a while, the longer it went on, he’d started to get excited. There were lots of new things he could do as a big brother, and this was surely his first ever responsibility. He was a little scared, though. She really was small.

“W-what if I hurt her?”

“You won’t,” he said, leaning over with her. “You keep your hands- yes, _just like that_ , and make sure you’re holding her head up.”

She was heavier than he’d expected. Daichi’s eyes shook a little, but he did what his Dad said, supporting her head. Looking down, she really was asleep, which was a little disappointing. But- he always heard about babies crying all the time, so he assumed it wouldn’t be for long. She was wearing a funny pink hat, and her face was screwed up all weird, so he couldn’t tell if she looked the same as him or not. Maybe _cute_ was one word for it. Interesting was the one that stuck out more though.

The sound of a camera shutter took him out of it, though.

“Papa!” He flushed.

He slid the phone into his pocket. “What? This is just the first photo of _many_.”

“I’d get used to it,” his Dad hummed. “You won’t believe how many he took of you as a baby.”

“ _Memories_ , Nagisa,” his Papa argued. “And you take just as many-“

Daichi just looked down at his sister, then, and sighed. If she was going to survive having _their_ parents, she was going to need all the help she could get. She was lucky, really, he’d had to figure it out all on his own. That was okay, though, because Daichi felt his greatest duty of all. He was going to protect her with everything he had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! I'd actually had parts of this written for a while. Daichi was born pretty normally, actually, but I was always kind of tempted to make it one of those dramatic freak cases you sometimes hear about. Well, here that is now. Also Big Brother Daichi. 
> 
> I want to remind you that I WILL be taking requests on this fic. If there's any scenes, POVs etc. that you'd like to see, let me know. However, I do have quite a few things written up that I want to share first, so requests will be saved for a later date when I start to run out of super new important things to discuss.

**Author's Note:**

> One important note is that I'm open to requests! If there's any POV you wanted to see, or just scene prompts that don't interfere with the main story, just drop me a comment and I'll probably write it! 
> 
>  
> 
> You can find me on tumblr at livixbobbiex or nagisasthickthighs (my ass class blog), or on discord! Join code 5GaNcMF


End file.
